Advance Allies
by TheAlmightyLucario
Summary: Drew and Dawn team up to get Ash and May together, with a little help from a few mysterious strangers. Advanceshipping


**This is my second fic, and yes, just because I'm an advanceshipper doesn't mean I have to hate on Drew... all the time, at least... and there'll be a reference to an awesome TV show in here, if anyone tells me about it in comments (along with a review) I'll be sure to mention you in my next fic.**

* * *

"Don't you think Ash and May would make a great couple?" Drew asked his girlfriend Dawn as they looked at the two said trainers as they finished up their shopping trip in Petalburg City.

"Yeah... too bad they're both too shy to admit their feelings," the blunette replied. "We need to get them together somehow... you know what, I'm just gonna go up there and get them to confess in front of me now. That's what Ethan Hunt would've done. He would just walk u-"

"Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?" May and Ash asked simultaneously, causing them both to blush.

"Uh, n-nothing, nothing," Drew stuttered, shooting Dawn a warning glance.

"Yeah..." Dawn said, ignoring Drew's glare, "So... May... what's your opinion of Ash? Do you think he's h- HEY!"

Drew had just grabbed his girlfriend by ear and dragged her off into a nearby alleyway, ignoring May's deep blush.

Once they were out of earshot, Drew whispered, "_What the heck do you think you're doing? _That's the _exact _thing that's going to pull Ash and May apart! You've got to be more... more _subtle_! I understand you're obsessed with that new Mission Impossible movie but that doesn't mean what you saw applies to Ash and May's love life"

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to get them together! And don't diss M:I!" Dawn protested.

"But... but you can't just get May to confess in front of Ash! It'll humiliate them both! And even worse, May might lie about it and tick Ash off and they'll never be a couple!" Drew shot back.

"So then how are we going to hook them up?!" Dawn asked.

"Leave that to me," a sinister voice echoed throughout the alleyway.

"GAH!" Drew exclaimed. "Who's there?!"

"Oh, just a guy named the Almighty Lucario," I said as I stepped out of the shadows.

Dawn arched an eyebrow. "Funny, you don't look like a bipedal wolf that's a master of karate."

I sweatdropped. "It... it's a pen name."

"Soo... you said you could help us get Ash and May together, right?" Drew asked.

"Yep," I replied, "This is all you have to do... go to the corner of Machop Avenue at exactly 3:05 AM. There'll be a guy waiting for you there. He'll tell you more."

"Wait! What guy?" Dawn cried out.

"You'll find out soon," I said with a grin, "And don't worry, I'll make sure everything goes all right... I am like a god in this story, after all."

"WHAT?!" both Coordinators.

I sweatdropped again. "Uh, nothing. See you later, guys." With that, I snapped my fingers and disappeared with a flash of blue light.

Drew and Dawn both rubbed their eyes. "Did... did you just see that?" Drew asked.

"Yeah... that was weird..." Dawn said.

* * *

**_Later that day around 3:04-ish..._**

Dawn looked at her Poketch. "Almost 3:05, and no one is here yet."

"Yeah, that guy was weird... and who the hell stays up until 3:05 in the morning to pair two teenagers anyway?!" Drew said angrily.

"Us, evidently... hey, was that blue box there before?" Dawn asked.

Drew blinked several times. "No, I don't think so..."

Suddenly, the door swung open and a slightly deranged looking man in a brown suit and bow tie stepped out. "Let's see... two teens with unnaturally colored hair... red and white spheres on their belts... ah! There they are!" he said, spotting Drew and Dawn.

They both took an involuntary step back. "Wh-who are you?" Dawn stammered.

"Doesn't matter... so this weird black-haired guy told me to give this to you..." he pulled a red rose out of his pocket.

"Um... Lucario wanted you to give us a rose?" Drew said doubtfully.

"It's not just a rose! It's a hydro-activated recording device. To record, get it wet... and to play it, dry it and soak it again." The man took a look at his strange looking watch and gave a start. "GAH! I'm supposed to meet Winston Churchill 70 years ago! Gotta dash!" With that, the man stepped back into the box and suddenly... the box wasn't there anymore.

Drew stared. "So... are we both going insane?"

"I dunno... but that was one weird guy..." Dawn answered.

* * *

**_The next morning at the Berlitz residence..._**

_Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring!  
_

Dawn groaned and reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She glanced at her bedside clock; it said 9:45.

"H-h-hello?" Dawn yawned, picking up the phone.

"Dawn! I've figured out what to do with that crazy dude's rose!" Drew said excitedly.

"M-hmm," Dawn said absentmindedly, pouring a bowl of cereal. She suddenly straightened, knocking over the bowl. "Wait, _what_?!"

"Yeah, this is what we're gonna do..." Drew said. He began to tell Dawn the finer points of his plan.

Dawn grinned from ear to ear, cereal forgotten. "I like this idea... it's _foolproof_! Ash and May will be a couple by the end of the day! I'll be over at your place in a few minutes!" She turned for the door, but then stopped and headed back. "But I should probably brush my teeth first..."

* * *

_**2 hours later...**_

Drew's walkie-talkie turned on with a fizz of static. "I'm ready for Phase 1," he whispered to Dawn.

"Good, lemme know when you're done. Over and out," Dawn said.

Drew sweatdropped. "I hope she realizes we're not in a Mission Impossible movie..."

"Hey Drew! You said you wanted to have a practice battle?" Ash said as he rounded the corner to face Drew.

Drew gave a start and hastily said, "Uh, yeah! Let's head out to, um..." Unfortunately, Drew had neglected to come up with a place to train. "Stupid me," he thought.

"Pika pi ka chu!" Ash's Pikachu suddenly began to talk to Ash, and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the forest would be the perfect place to train!"

"Uh... sure..." Drew said, unnerved by Ash's ability to "talk" with Pikachu. In truth, the forest was the perfect place for the first part of the plan; it was quiet and isolated from the public. "Yeah. let's go!"

_**Somewhere in the forest...**_

"Sooo... Ash... just as a guy thing... what do you honestly think of May?" Drew asked once he knew they were alone.

Ash blushed as red as a tomato. "Uhh... uummm... I... I don-"

"Ash, you can't pretend that you don't like May," Drew said. "Now... just out of curiosity... why?"

Impossibly, Ash's face turned even redder. Pikachu gave Ash a sly grin while Drew quickly dipped the rose in a nearby stream.

"Well... I like May... because she's so kind and beautiful and funny... and her blue eyes..." Ash stammered.

"Uh-_huh," _Drew said, taking a peek at the rose. It was about to dry out.

"Yeah... I'm just worried that she doesn't feel the same way... and that she'll hate me if I tell her..." Ash said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great!" Drew said, not even bothering to hide his delight. "You know what, let's just head back. I'm not really in the mood for a battle now."

"OK..." Ash said with a sigh. "I think I'll head back to my hotel room."

Once Ash was out of earshot, Drew whipped out his walkie-talkie. "Phase 1 complete.

* * *

Dawn gave a squeal. Just one more step.

"Here's the rose. Be careful not to get it wet," Drew said, handing her the red flower.

"Thanks, Drew!" Dawn said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You can count on me!"

_**At May's house...**_

_Ding-dong!_

"Hey Dawn! What brings you here?" May asked cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Ash asked me to bring this to you," Dawn replied, handing her the rose.

May blushed. "A-ash wanted me to have this rose?"

"Yeah, he wanted to bring it to you in person, but you know him. He said there was a really strong Pokemon that he wanted to fight. So... why don;'t you put it in a vase?" Dawn said slyly, glancing to make sure that Drew and Ash were in position. They were heading up the street towards the two girls.

_Plop! _May set the flower in a vase, still blushing when it suddenly fizzed to life.

"_Well... I like May.. because she's so kind and beautiful and funny..."  
_

May gasped and covered her mouth. "A-ash?"

Dawn almost laughed. The plan was going perfectly.

As the recording finished, Ash and Drew were just walking by the Maples' door. May spotted Ash and stared at him. He began to turn red and a puzzled look crossed his face.

"_ASH!" _May cried, flinging open the door. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say about me!"

Ash was obviously lost. "wait, wh-"

He was cut off when May pressed her lips against his. They both blushed but were evidently enjoying themselves.

Drew and Dawn exchanged happy looks and Dawn said, "Mission accomplished."

Drew sighed and face-palmed. "First those two weird guys... and now my girlfriend acts like she's a few screws short of being a Magnemite..."

* * *

**Yeah... I know... cheesy and lame ending... but seriously, _please review, _and thanks for reading!**


End file.
